


Public Displays

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FLUFF, Hogsmeade, and a PDA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays

In a sense, it wasn't fair. When Remus and Lily had gone to Hogsmeade together-- really gone _together_ , as a date, in February, they had held hands all the way there. They had even stopped to snog for a moment during the walk. Sirius remembered exactly which tree that had been next to-- how could he not? He remembered the sickening clench of his stomach, the deep desire to turn and flee. The only thing that had kept him rooted was the knowledge that what he was feeling, James was feeling also. He had prodded James towards Hogsmeade. That day they'd skipped the Broomsticks, where teachers were likely to see, and headed straight for the Hogs Head to get completely pissed.

Today was so completely different. Sirius got to walk close to Remus, to know that Remus was _his_. The one thing he wanted, though, was to hold hands. To stop by that damned tree and snog and erase that bloody memory of February and the heartache that went with it.

Suddenly Remus was tugging on Sirius's hand, pulling him forward along the path. Were they holding hands? It could look like mates if they were younger. Seventh years didn't hold hands no matter what unless they were dating. If Sirius had been worried about the hand-holding, though, he was outright terrified when Remus suddenly swung him around and snogged him, right on the path to Hogsmeade.

"Remus," Sirius breathed quietly, gaping into the woods along the path. "Are they staring? Please tell me they aren't staring."

"Actually," Remus answered matter-of-factly, "They aren't. Most of the students seem as if they're trying not to look."

Sirius turned to see the flow of students into Hogsmeade. Remus was right. Most were averting their gazes or peering with their peripheral vision. Sirius grinned.

"That was for February," Remus said quietly. He turned Sirius's head then and kissed him again, deeper and slower. "And that was for every February from here on out."


End file.
